


[Podfic of] For Aslan! / written by Angelike

by EosRose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 100foraslan LJ community. Most are unrelated to each other.





	1. Sand Through the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sand Through the Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [I'm Not Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Unicorn Pops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Poisonous Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Labyrinthine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Love in Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [Heroes and Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [The Selfishness of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [A Soldier's Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [The Price of a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [In Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [With Stars In Their Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [If Trees Could Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 
  * Inspired by [One Perfect Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike), [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose). 
  * Inspired by [The True History of King Caspian and the Furry Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike), [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose). 
  * Inspired by [The True History of Love Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike), [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)
> 
> cover art by eosrose
> 
> ### Download
> 
> File | Size | Duration  
> ---|---|---  
> [M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Killer-Romance.m4b) | 159.95 MB | 05:41:03  
>   
> ### Crosspost
> 
> This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/masterpost/killer-romance/) website.
> 
> ### Links last updated June 3, 2018.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was a morning person.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-01-Sand-Through-the-Hourglass.mp3) | 844.41 KB | 00:00:54  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/sand-through-the-hourglass-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	2. I'm Not Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his final return from Narnia, Peter acknowledges his lie.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-02-Im-Not-Alright.mp3) | 956.19 KB | 00:01:05  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/im-not-alright-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	3. Unicorn Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will promised to bring his younger cousin to the fair, but their excursion is cut abruptly short when Ben takes his teasing just a little too far.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-03-Unicorn-Pops.mp3) | 920.22 KB | 00:01:01  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/unicorn-pops-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	4. Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is defeated by some Telemarine-styled ceremonial robes. Prince Charming enjoys the rescue a little too much.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-04-Pretty-Please-With-A-Cherry-On-Top.mp3) | 1.07 MB | 00:01:04  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	5. Poisonous Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His lips were rose-soft, in stark comparison to his merciless tongue._

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-05-Poisonous-Roses.mp3) | 1.16 MB | 00:01:10  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/poisonous-roses-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	6. Labyrinthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian pursues Peter through a maze of roses.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-06-Labyrinthine.mp3) | 1.02 MB | 00:00:58  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/labyrinthine-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	7. Love in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can only look on as Caspian woos someone else.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-07-Love-In-Bloom.mp3) | 1.4 MB | 0:01:33  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/love-in-bloom-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	8. Heroes and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace isn't cut out for this business of heroes and kings.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-08-Heroes-and-Kings.mp3) | 2.02 MB | 00:02:25  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/heroes-and-kings-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	9. The Selfishness of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilian doesn't regret rushing Eustance into a marriage and position he wasn't ready for. What else could he have done?

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-09-The-Selfishness-of-Love.mp3) | 2.05 MB | 00:02:28  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/the-selfishness-of-love-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	10. A Soldier's Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter searches for a way home that he may never find.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-10-A-Soldiers-Rhapsody.mp3) | 1.89 MB | 0:02:15  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/a-soldiers-rhapsody-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	11. The Price of a Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sacrifice is too great for the continued prosperity of a kingdom?

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-11-The-Price-of-a-Crown.mp3) | 2.21 MB | 0:02:38  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/the-price-of-a-crown-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	12. In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian gets a clue.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-12-In-Love-and-War.mp3) | 1.57 MB | 0:01:44  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/in-love-and-war-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	13. With Stars In Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian was always chasing stars.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-13-With-Stars-In-Their-Eyes.mp3) | 1.62 MB | 0:01:47  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/with-stars-in-their-eyes-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	14. If Trees Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter suddenly decides that he wants to have sex while out in the forest. Caspian isn't so keen on the idea.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-14-If-Trees-Could-Talk.mp3) | 4.15 MB | 0:05:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/if-trees-could-talk-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	15. One Perfect Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their triumph over the Telemarine forces, the Narnian camp settles in for a night of celebration before marching for the city to formally crown their king. Peter watches Caspian and wishes for things beyond his power.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-15-One-Perfect-Reason.mp3) | 2.44 MB | 0:03:01  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/one-perfect-reason-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	16. The True History of King Caspian and the Furry Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian is at war ... with a cat.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-16-The-True-History-of-King-Caspian-and-the-Furry-Devil.mp3) | 2.56 MB | 0:03:13  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/the-true-history-of-king-caspian-and-the-furry-devil-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


	17. The True History of Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan sends Caspian back through time, to the Golden Age of Narnia.

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/For-Aslan-17-The-True-History-of-Love-Lost.mp3) | 2.29 MB | 0:02:51  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/the-true-history-of-love-lost-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
